Its a Bloody Conspiracy Two!!!
by tyler21
Summary: Kolob! Me, Aphy, Mulder and Hermione kidnap harry potter people and ask them strange and imbarrising questions!
1. SEASON TWO!

It's a Bloody Conspiracy 2!

All that is in this fic is property of Jk Rowling or Aphy QUEEN OF ALL FAN FICTION!!!

EWOI

Chapter 1

West: * Running on the huge vamster wheel in the CIA building. Stops and flies across the room, Jumps up and dies. Butter Boy jumps on him and hits him with the frozen Butterstick of Life.* Season two! KOLOB! 

Aphy: Remind me again. What is Kolob?

West: * puts on glasses and cracks open the Dictionary o' West* Kolob is Tyler21's meaning of all emotion. See Ewoi, Buzwah and narf.

Aphy: ^_^ Thanks!

West: So... I'm thinking some new hosts. We'll sit around a big table like on ABC The View. Now we need two more hosts.*thinks* How bout Hermione Granger?

Aphy And Mulder!!!

West: I like cheese!

Aphy: Cheese?

West: Cheese and toast!

West *cheers and gets on the vamster wheel.* 

Aphy SEND IN YOUR QUESTIONS FOR HARRY POTTER!!!

Both Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

West: Bye 

Aphy: Bye

------------------------------------------------------------------------

West: Hi!

Aphy: Hi!

West: ...Hi!

Aphy: What are we suppose to do?

West: Send in your Questions for Harry

Aphy: Yep.

West: *uncomfortable pause* Bye!

Aphy: Bye!


	2. Harry Potter!

Harry Potter Reveled! 

Live From the CIA Alien testing building

West, Aphy, Hermione and Mulder: Its a Bloody Conspiracy! 

West: You may be seated. SIT!!!

Mulder: Calm down! Why did I sign up for another season?

Aphy: Because you love us?

Mulder: *shudders*

West: I know who I love. *winks at Hermione*

Hermione: Ick!

West: Well after that horrible rejection, lets get to the Q and A! Bring him in Kaze!

Kaze: Here's your first sucker

Harry: Where am I?

All Its a Bloody Conspiracy!

Harry: I've heard of this. Were are the Vamsters?

West: We've got reviews YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aphy: ^_^

Mulder: *Growls*

Hermione: Hi Harry!

Harry: Your a co-host?

Hermione: Yep

West: Lets get to the questions!

Katherine aka Star asks: 

Ok, Harry if you were trapped in a pit with four death eaters, 10 Vamsters, four hamvpsters (the good Vamsters) Rat boy, and flesh eating house elf's. With only a box of every

flavor beans, a flame thrower, a headless chicken, gasoline, and a six-pack of Mikes Hard Cranberry Lemonade and Jango Fetts rocket pack. How would you get out of the pit?

Harry:...Use the jet pack? No...er Burn the death eaters Hamsters would destroy the Vamsters so I don't have to worry about them, Use the bottles of lemonade on rat boy and the elf's, put gas in the jet pack and fly away!

West:...

Aphy:...

Mulder:...

Hermione:...

West: Next Question!

Aphy: Next who do you love?! 

Harry: Cho Cha...I mean...no one

Mulder: What do you think of all the fics out there saying that your mum and Snape had an affair in which you were the end result? 

Harry: WHAT!?

Hermione: BREATH!

Harry: *hyperventilating*

West: Do you bow to Aphy and Mulder as I do?

Harry: Uh noooooo

Aphy: DEATH!

Hermione: If you had to pick out of Mulder, Darth Maul, Darth Vader, Qui-gon Jinn, Yoda, Mace, Lockhart, Boba Fett and Snape. Who would you pick as your

father? 

Harry: Mulder.

Mulder: What?

West: NEXT QUESTION!

Star: Do you like Metalica, Highlander, LOTR, Star Wars, and Queen?

Harry: Yes, No, What?, Yes and No

Star: Do you like rabid fan girls? 

Harry: No

West: Thank Star!

LostAngel asks:

Hmm, ask HP if he's ever mooned anyone. That was short ^_^

Harry: NO!

Lupin's Angel asked:

How do you feel about Hermione?

Harry: She's a great friend

West: And so it will stay that way. OR ELSE!

Hermione: Get BACK!

West: Have you heard from Remus lately?

Harry: You'll find out in august 

Aphy: Would you give your girlfriend up for Ron?

Harry: Never!

*Ron is heard in the back screaming*

West: Well that's the show for to day! send in your Questions for Ron!

All: Bye!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

West: We are here in the break room with Harry for the after show special. *Grabs Harry by the collar and screams* Don't get any funny ideas about Hermione!

Hermione: THATS IT! *raises wand* Avada Kedavra! 

West: *dies and Butter Boy runs in and, again, hits him with the Butterstick O' Life West comes alive* YOU WILL BE UNFORGIVABLE!

Hermione: I'm sorry. :(

West: I forgive you. 

Hermione: Good. Now stay away from me!

West: Humph. Well see ya latter! Send in your Questions for Ron!


End file.
